


Fake It

by roqueamadi



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: Em simply needed a quick way to give an overly-insistent alien the message that she *wasn't interested*. Luckily (or perhaps unfortunately) for her, her partner is more than happy to play her fake boyfriend for one night.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, yes I know I have other fics I should be focusing on but there were no fake dating fics on this tag yet and honestly this is just writing itself. Title is from the song by Bastille. Hope you enjoy!

“Aich!”

Em resisted the urge to yell, and tried not to break into a run as she hurried across the cavernous customs area and towards the field agents’ section of MiB headquarters.

“Aich!” she repeated, now that she was closer, but there was evidently no point, as her partner was slumped at his desk, snoring, again.

She grabbed her chair from her desk, the one next to his, and rolled it over. She tapped his keyboard to turn his computer back on, and shoved him in the shoulder to wake him up.

“Wh— whassa— huh?” he jolted awake, looking around blearily. “What’s happening?”

“Password,” she said, pointing at the keyboard. He rubbed his eyes, then compliantly tapped the code in. Em took over again, grabbing the mouse and pulling up a random document on his monitor. “We’re very busy and we’re doing important work and we can’t be distracted,” she said quietly.

“Why?” he asked.

She glanced up towards the stairs, and she could see _him_ coming. “Because there’s a Klytonian coming who _really_ wants my attention and I _really_ don’t want to speak to him.”

Aich started to argue, but cut off when she discreetly elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. The tall, iron-skinned alien was now approaching their desk.

“So, I really think we need to focus on the data here,” Em said loudly off the top of her head, scrolling through the document, trying to focus on it to give her ideas. She repressed a groan when she realised what it was.

_12 January: Deadlift 150kg - 5 * 10, then pyramid._

It was his workout tracking spreadsheet.

He pointed at the line she’d selected, innocently. “You think this is the area to focus? Interesting. Well, we can certainly increase the future projections here. What goal do you think we should work toward?”

He took over the mouse and started planning his deadlift training for the next month, and she repressed the urge to hit him. They were both still very aware the Klytonian was standing right there. When he politely cleared his throat, she looked up reluctantly.

“Marix,” she said, stiffly. “Hi! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hello, Agent Em. It is good to see you,” he nodded, his voice smooth.

“You too,” she replied through her teeth. “Erm— have you met Agent Aich? He’s my boyfriend.”

She didn’t miss Aich’s slight cough, though he admirably repressed his reaction, and recovered quickly.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, getting to his feet and shaking the alien’s four-fingered hand. “Marix, is it? Yes, Em has told me _all_ about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

He casually side-stepped the foot Em aimed at him under the desk.

“Has she, indeed?” Marix asked smoothly.

“Oh, yes,” Aich nodded, putting on his most charming smile. “Only good things, of course. So, did you need to speak with Em? We’re just in the middle of some work, so—”

“No, I won’t keep you for long,” he said, and turned back to Em. “I only came to enquire whether you will be attending the embassy ball tomorrow night. You did promise me a dance; I haven’t forgotten.”

“Oh!” Em said. “Oh, I hadn’t, erm—”

“Tomorrow night?” Aich cut in, grinning, with a glint in his eye. “Yes, of course we’re going. You got tickets weeks ago, didn’t you, Em?”

She wanted to kill him. She wanted to murder him. She tried to convey this entirely through her eyes as she said, “Oh. RIght. Yes, I did.”

Marix smiled, in the disconcerting way Klytonians smiled with their sharp teeth, and nodded again. “Excellent. Then I will see you both there tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Agent Aich.”

“You too!” he said cheerfully, waving as the alien turned and left.

The second he was out of earshot, Aich turned to her, that evil glint still in his eye, and grabbed her wrist, tugging her to her feet and out of the office.

“Aich, no— Aich, I have to get back to work, come on—”

He didn’t stop until they’d reached the relative privacy of the office kitchen and turned back to her.

“What the hell was that?” he asked.

Em sighed and flopped into one of the chairs. “I met him on a mission six months ago. He’s a member of their royal family, and Oh said to _make sure_ he’s happy, so—”

“So you had sex with him,” Aich nodded.

“What? _No!_ Of course not!”

“Oh. What then?”

“I was just, you know, nice to him, and he kept thinking it was more than what it was, so to shut him up I promised him I’d dance with him at the Klytonian embassy ball. That’s _all._ ”

“Uh- _huh_ ," Aich said, rubbing his jaw. "And now you want me to go with you, as your ‘boyfriend’,” he said, adding rabbit ears to the word.

Em hesitated. “Well, I was thinking more that, like, I’d just… _Not_ go.”

“Hey, you can’t lead him on like that,” Aich exclaimed. “You’ve got to give him that dance. You definitely don’t want to piss off a member of the royal family, you never know _what_ they might do. Come on, it’ll be fine.” He grinned. “I’ll protect you.”

“I don’t _need_ you to protect me,” Em said through her teeth, trying not to be affected by his smile. “I just want to send Marix a message that I’m _not available._ ”

“I think we can manage that,” Aich said. “You’re paying for the tickets, though. _And_ the drinks.”

Em sighed, running a hand over her face. “Is that the price of your ‘boyfriend experience’?” she asked, adding rabbit’s ears of her own.

Aich looked offended. “Definitely. I”m the best boyfriend experience you can buy. Don’t worry, I’ll earn it.”

And he _winked_ at her before turning to leave the kitchen.

Em slumped back in her chair, her stomach performing uncomfortable acrobatics. What had she just gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Em felt ill at the price of the tickets, but she got them, one for her and one for Aich. When the night came, she deliberately wore her regular work uniform—there was no way in hell anyone could make her put more effort into her attire for this stupid event—and went early to Aich’s room deliberately so as to avoid him coming to ‘pick her up’. This was _not_ a date, and she wanted to make that completely clear.

When she arrived, she saw that Aich’s door wasn’t closed properly. Instead, the door was sitting on the hinge like he often left it ( _in case I lose my keys_ , as he would say) so she let herself in, pushing it open, and paused in the doorway, unsure how to react to what she saw.

Aich was in suit pants and shoes—definitely _not_ his regular work ones, a different suit, a _nice_ suit, but that was beside the point—while the rest of it, the shirt and jacket and tie, hung on a hook in the small entranceway, and he was on the floor, shirtless, doing pushups.

“I can’t even guess what’s going on here,” she said, letting the door close behind her. He looked up in surprise, caught momentarily off guard, and dropped to one knee.

“Em,” he said, slightly breathless, and she looked away, because something about the whole picture of him there seemed almost vaguely indecent. “You’re early. I was—err—”

She couldn’t help the incredulous grin that broke over her face. “Were you…” she hesitated. It couldn’t be. Well, this was Aich. “Were you deliberately bulking up before putting your suit on?”

He got to his feet and reached for a towel.

“No,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “I just felt like doing some pushups.”

“You were definitely doing that just for the suit,” she exclaimed.

He squared his shoulders, and took a step closer to her, and her laughter died quickly as she took him in, her throat drying up instantly.

“Well, I said you’re getting the best boyfriend experience there is. I’ve gotta _look_ good,” he emphasised his point by flexing his chest, and Em covered her face with one hand.

“It won’t be a very high class boyfriend experience if you stink of sweat.”

“I’ll go wash off!” he said, and bounded to the bathroom.

 

When Aich was finally properly dressed, they made their way to the Klytonian embassy ball. The venue was close to the London headquarters, and they only had to walk a block to get there.

When they were within sight of the place, Em took a deep breath.

Aich glanced down at her. “Ready?” he asked.

She nodded, feeling resigned. “Ready.”

And, she hadn’t expected it, but he slipped his hand into hers.

Her stomach went into a tight spiral. She was surprised. She had never thought such a simple thing would make her… _feel_ things, but it did. Then again, she couldn’t remember the last time someone had held her hand.

Security guards checked their names at the door, and when they went through into the foyer, they were immediately surrounded by aliens. Mostly tall, grey-skinned Klytonians, but other species as well. Not many humans.

Aich let go of her hand in order to check the pinboard with the table lists, and she felt immediately bereft.

As soon as he left her side, Marix sidled up to her out of nowhere.

“Agent Em,” he purred.

“Hello Marix,” she replied, stiffly.

“I’m glad you came,” he said. “I thought perhaps you wouldn’t hold up your end of the bargain.”

“Well, I’m here.”

“And alone? What happened to your, erm, _boyfriend_?”

“The boyfriend is right here.” Aich reappeared out of the mass of bodies and slipped an arm around Em’s back, him palm resting lightly on her waist. She felt suddenly warm. “We’re on table 18, baby,” he said, close to her ear, and she shivered.

“Marix,” Aich turned his attention to the Klytonian. “Nice to see you again.”

“And you, Agent Aich.”

Another Klytonian—a female, even taller than Marix, with sleek features and an expensive-looking silver dress, sidled up to him.

“Allow me to introduce my companion, the princess Jafya,” he said.

Aich’s arm disappeared from her back as they made introductions. Then the crowd began moving into a large room where tables were laid out with fancy settings. Em repressed a sigh when she saw that they were seated at the same table as Marix and his imperious date, and that she was right next to him.

Once they were seated and dinner started, Em quickly became more and more relieved that Aich had come along with her. Marix made polite, boring conversation for the entire hour, and she felt about ready to scream, but luckily she wasn’t required to contribute much. Aich was good at small talk—well, talk in general—and kept Marix diverted from any creepy topics the entire time.

Marix’s date barely contributed either, but spent most of the time eyeing Aich, which made Em vaguely uncomfortable.

When the dinner was drawing to an end, a band started up and a few beings made their way to the dance floor. Em felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was going to have to make good on her promise now.

Marix got to his feet, and Aich patted her consolingly on the knee.

“Agent Em,” Marix said, holding out his long-fingered hand. Em got to her feet and took his hand.

She immediately felt relaxed. So relaxed that she knew something wasn’t right, that it was difficult to even make the decision to stop walking, and frown up at Marix in confusion.

“Hey!” Aich said sharply from his seat. “Watch it, mate. That’s my girlfriend.”

The feeling abruptly faded. Em looked down at Marix’s hand. The tendons along the back of it, usually raised visibly like most Klytonians, were glowing faintly, but faded as she watched, along with the feeling.

“My mistake,” he said smoothly, and pulled Em onto the dance floor.

“What was that?” she asked as they moved out amongst the other beings dancing to the swanky music.

“I thought you were very informed about Klytonians,” he replied, turning to face her, putting a hand on her waist where Aich’s had been earlier, which made her feel like she wanted to squirm away. She gritted her teeth and didn’t flinch.

“Not in that much detail,” she said.

“Klytonians have a minor psychic ability. Humans are particularly susceptible.”

“I would have thought it was illegal to use that on Earth.”

He shrugged languidly. “It is, but it’s a natural reaction for Klytonians. We can’t always control it very easily. It’s illegal to use it intentionally and for longer than a few seconds. More than that we can’t do.”

“Right,” she said slowly, feeling increasingly annoyed that he’d used it on her, even if for only a moment. And, once again, she felt a wave of relief that Aich was here with her, to catch it.

The dance was over before long, and nothing worse happened. Marix looked like he wasn’t about to go anywhere, his powerful arms not likely to release her against his will, when he looked up.

“Mind if I cut in?”

It was Aich. Relief, again, washed over her, and something else, something warm and laced with electricity.

Marix looked like he was about to argue, and Aich spoke before he could start.

“You’ve had your one dance, mate. My turn.”

“Very well,” the Klytonian said reluctantly, and released her. Aich stepped immediately into his place, taking both her hands and walking backwards, grinning as he wiggled his hips to the music and at the same time drew her through the crowd and out of Marix's gaze. She felt the tension falling away from her at his antics, and finally relaxed, now that the dreaded bargain was over and done with.

Aich was about to get into his full club dance mode when the music changed from an upbeat song to a slower one. They adjusted. He put both his arms around her, linking his hands together behind her back, and her hands fell on his chest. He really was very tall.

“Thanks for the save,” she said, trying to defuse the sudden tension in the air. “With the dance and with the psychic thing. He’s a pain in the arse.”

“Klytonians are slippery. Gotta be careful. They’re super strong, and their little psychic thing can take any human out with one touch. But don’t worry, you’ve done the dance now, right?”

“Right. I still get the feeling he’s going to keep trying.”

Aich didn’t reply for a moment. He seemed to be deliberating. He glanced over her shoulder, then back at her.

“He’s watching now,” he said quietly. “If you like, I could…” he trailed off, hesitated.

“What?”

“Kiss you,” he said, rather quickly. “It might help—you know, might solidify for him—just as a kind of demonstration, and, well, not if you don’t want to, it’s just an idea, I don’t—”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” he looked surprised and pleased, which spiked her curiosity.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she said with a slight shrug, trying to act casual.

He took a breath. “Alright.” He tilted his head slightly toward her, then paused. “Here goes,” he said, bracingly.

She lifted up on her toes to meet him halfway.

Their lips met. Heat shot straight down her spine like lightning. She felt him shudder slightly under her hands, and pushed up higher to deepen the kiss, pressing against him.

She knew straight away that there was no going back from this. It was like being handed something that she never knew she needed, but now she had it in her hands couldn’t imagine being separated from it again.

After far too short a moment, he drew back, and she belatedly remembered that this wasn’t a real kiss.

“Is, erm— is he looking?” she blurted, feeling the need to cover for herself.

Aich glanced over her shoulder. “Yeah, he’s looking,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

They fell into an awkward silence for the remaining twenty second of the song, and when it ended, they both moved off the dance floor by mutual unspoken agreement. She wasn’t sure what might happen if they stayed out there much longer.

They went back to their table where Marix and his date were sipping their drinks. Aich reached for the water jug, and Em tugged off her jacket to hang it over the back of her chair.

“Perhaps another dance, a bit later?” Marix said, getting to his feet to stand next to her. She pretended to be very interested in watching the beings still on the dance floor.

“I only promised one,” she said, trying to sound coy rather than aggravated, and wasn’t certain whether she pulled it off.

“Well, you might change your mind,” he said. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Oh, yes, please,” Em said, jumping on the opportunity to be rid of him for a minute. “A soda would be great.”

“As you wish.”

Marix slipped off toward the bar, and Em turned back to the table—the now empty table. She looked around. Aich was missing.

That was odd. She glanced towards the bar, then across the sea of dining tables, then back across the dancefloor. No sign of him. She wondered if he’d just gone for some air, or something, but… he would have told her before he went.

She crossed the room and went out the main doors into the foyer. To the right was an entrance to the kitchens. She stuck her head in there for a brief look, but saw no sign of him. She crossed the foyer to the bathrooms and opened the door to the mens’ room a few centimetres with her eyes closed.

“Aich? Are you in here?”

No response.

She came back out and went to the front entrance, stepping past the security guard onto the street and looking up and down. A few smokers standing around the ‘no smoking’ sign, but no Aich. She went back across the foyer. There was another small door beside the kitchens. She pressed on that and it swung open. Outside looked to be a small alleyway where the bins were stored. She was about to let it swing closed again when she heard a sound.

She wasn’t sure what it was, so she stepped all the way out of the door and looked to the left, down the alley.

Down there, past the bins. She knew it was him immediately, though she couldn’t see clearly. She could make out enough that she felt relieved she’d worn her regular work outfit, a small gun tucked inside her jacket. She yanked it out and broke into a run.

“Hey! Get off him! Back up! Put your hands up!”

The Klytonian princess—Jafya—backed up reluctantly. Aich, who she’d been holding against the brick wall, slumped to his knees as soon as she released him. She only half-glimpsed him in the dim light of the alley, but she saw his shirt was torn, a smear of blood on one side, his hair mussed. She dragged her eyes away, hoping he was alright, because she needed to focus on the perpetrator right now.

“I’m placing you under arrest under protocol 57 of the Klytonian interplanetary regulations, for attacking an Agent—”

“I wasn’t attacking him,” she said smoothly, “there is no need to arrest me, I’ve done nothing wrong—”

“You have the right to remain silent,” Em cut in, pointedly. “Now, turn around and walk towards the door, back inside.”

“Of course, of course, Agent Em, whatever you say.” She turned, moving as though she was raising her arms, but then, lightning-fast, she shot her hand out to swipe it across Aich’s cheek, the tendons flaring bright for one second, and Aich groaned and slumped to the ground, and Em couldn’t help looking at him to see what she’d done—which was all the time the Klytonian needed to throw her other hand out at Em, smacking her hard across the face. The force of it sent her flying backwards. By the time she got to her feet and retrieved her gun, the princess had sprinted down the alley and turned the corner at the end.

The muscles in her legs engaged to burst after her and chase her down, but before she moved, Aich groaned again, and she stopped.

The safety of a fellow Agent was more important. It said so in the handbook. That was the only reason she stopped; or so she told herself.

She dropped to her knees beside him, dropping her gun and rolling him over onto his back. “Aich,” she said urgently, slapping his cheek. His eyes were closed, and his body was limp as she shook his shoulder. “Fuck,” she muttered, feeling panic rising in her chest. “Henry!” she exclaimed, his name coming out before she was even aware she was going to say it.

He opened his eyes.

“Fuck, I thought you were… you were…”

He reached up to groggily grasp her hand where it sat against his shoulder.

“I’m alright,” he said, slightly slurred. “S’just the Klytonian mind thing… it’ll wear off… just give me a minute…”

“Okay.” She reached down and lifted the tear in his shirt, checking to see how bad the cut was. Fortunately, it didn't look deep. 

“Did she…?” she wasn’t sure what she was asking, but Aich shook his head.

“She only just got me when you arrived. I tried to fight but she used her psychic thing." He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "You saved me.”

“Well,” she sat back, taking a deep breath to try to calm the adrenaline singing through her system. “That’s the proper girlfriend experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor H, always getting jumped by aliens xD Hope you like this so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Em helped Aich to his feet and back inside, and at the same time pulled her phone out and dialled the emergency number. When Cee picked up, she quickly explained what had happened and where they were, and he dispatched a team straight away. As soon as they were back in the foyer, she yelled at the security guard at the door until he ran to get his supervisor, and a minute later a whole team of security guards gathered around them, one of them producing a wheely office chair for Aich to sink down on while another one brought out a first aid kit and started to clean up the wound on his chest.

The commotion also drew a crowd of curious spectators, including, predictably, Marix.

“ _You_ ,” she growled, and marched over to him. “Did you set this up?”

He stood stiffly as she approached. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Agent Em.”

She pointed at Aich. “Your date just attacked my partner, and I’m tempted to think that you asked her to do it.”

He smirked. “Be careful who you accuse,” he said calmly. “And of what lies you tell.”

Em felt rage fill up in her chest. “Okay, this is not an accusation, this is a fact. She dragged Aich out into the alley, disabled him with that psychic trick, and was about to… well, luckily I found them in time.”

“How do you know he didn’t go with her willingly?” Marix asked boredly, examining the sleeve of his jacket. “Don’t blame the infidelity of your _boyfriend_ on me.”

Another Klytonian, this one wearing the security uniform with the word ‘chief’ on his nametag, hurried over. “What’s going on here?” he demanded.

Em turned to him. “I apprehended the Princess Jafya assaulting an MiB agent.”

“Allegedly assaulting,” Marix put in.

Em continued, through her teeth. “She resisted arrest and escaped. MiB agents are tracking her now.”

The Klytonian security chief’s eyes slid to Marix before responding. “Is this true, my prince?”

“Of course not,” he replied, unconcernedly. “It’s completely ridiculous.”

Em sighed in frustration. “I’m not joking, Marix. You’d better call her and tell her to turn herself in before MiB find her.”

He rolled his eyes. “This is obviously some ruse. You are lying about this. You are even lying about your supposed feelings for this man,” he waved an arm at Aich, who was still sitting in the wheely chair nearby with his shirt undone. “I have no reason to trust anything you say.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Em said quickly, though she realised he did have a point. “I’m in love with him, and you just can’t handle it.”

“I highly doubt that. You, Agent Em, are a liar about everything.”

“Go on, then,” she blurted. “Test me.”

“What?”

“You can tell if I’m lying, can’t you?”

“You would consent to me reading you?”

He would see that she despised him. But he would also see that she wasn’t lying about the attack. And to be honest, she hoped he also saw that she despised him, because at this point that would be a nice bonus.

“If it will speed this up, yes. I want her in custody.”

“She has given her consent, my prince,” the security captain said to Marix. “It _will_ get this farce over with more quickly.”

“Very well.”

Marix stepped forward. Em held out her hand, and Marix took it. The tendons on the back of his hand flared brightly. She felt dizzy. There was a bright presence in her mind, prodding at her thoughts. It only lasted a moment, then he withdrew.

When she recovered enough to focus on him again, he was staring at her in shock.

“My prince?” the security captain asked.

“She is telling the truth,” he said, in slight awe. His eyes flicked to Aich. “About all of it.”

Em glanced at Aich in time to see his eyes widen and all at once she realised what she’d done. She hadn’t just asked Marix to verify the attack. And she actually hadn’t asked him to verify whether she and Aich were dating. Exactly what she’d said had been ‘I love him’. And that was exactly what Marix had verified.

Aich met her gaze, eyes wide, and she looked away quickly, her face flushing with heat.

_Fuck, she’d said she loved him._

Luckily, at that moment, several MiB agents arrived at a run through the front doors, and she moved to greet them. Cee was leading.

“We have her tail,” he said. “We should be able to corner her, but Klytonians are powerful. It would be better if her people could convince her to turn herself in.”

“Marix?” Em said loudly over her shoulder. “Care to assist?”

 

The MiB medics carted Aich away before he could talk to her again, to her relief. She caught a ride with Cee back to headquarters before embarking on several hours worth of paperwork and diplomatic calls to sort out the whole mess. The sun was rising by the time she finished up, with the unsatisfactory result that Jafya would be extradited directly to the Klytonian embassy and deported with a three year ban from Earth. They said they would prosecute her for attacking an Agent, according to the treaty, but she knew in reality that was unlikely. She was a member of the royal family, after all. The ban was the most triumph Em could have expected.

She made her way back to her room and as soon as she laid eyes on her bed she felt deathly tired. She didn’t even flick the lights on, she just shut the door, kicked her shoes off and collapsed into bed.

 

She blinked awake the following morning to a pounding headache, which gave way after a moment just enough for her to hear the gentle knocking on her door. Groaning, she sat up and stumbled across the room to open it.

It was Aich, carrying a bag which smelled like something amazing.

“Morning,” he said with a smile.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily.

“After ten,” he said, sliding past her into the room. He sat at her desk and started unpacking the bag. “Thought you might be feeling a bit rough. Those Klytonian psychic powers can pack a punch. Headache?” he glanced up at her and she nodded. “Well, I brought a few things you might like. There’s pancakes.”

He took the polystyrene packets out of the bag carefully and set them on the desk, and Em felt her stomach rumble at the smell. She reached over to open them up, and he continued unpacking things. “There’s also painkillers, iced coffee, some electrolyte water, oh, and I also thought you might like me, you know, since you love me.”

She turned back to him. He was sitting in her desk chair looking up at her innocently. Her brain froze. She wasn’t sure what to say. “I didn’t— um—”

“Em," he said, cajolingly, "a Klytonian _read your mind_ , and he looked shocked enough that it was pretty unlikely he saw anything else, since he was specifically looking for it, and you said you loved me, so you can’t try to argue now, it’s too late, and besides I— _mmf_.”

He cut off because she’d stepped over to him and grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him. He tilted his head up to meet her as soon as he realised what was happening, and she pressed herself between his thighs where he sat on the chair, and it was every bit as perfect as the last time they’d kissed—more, because this was real.

He didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. He lifted one to grasp lightly at her sleeve as she ran her hands through his hair, and the other hovered uncertainly in the air, and when she drew back he looked breathless and ruffled and beautiful.

“And I love you too, was what I was going to say,” he breathed, and Em laughed, stepping back from him.

“Where are you going?” he asked, disappointed. She dragged the other chair over to the table and sat.

“You brought pancakes,” she said. “Are you crazy? We can’t let them get cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought, chat with me [on Tumblr,](https://roqueamadi.tumblr.com/) or check out my [sideblog dedicated to H/M](https://mibhandm.tumblr.com/) ^_^


End file.
